Christmas Present
by Boonothing
Summary: Belle has a surprise for Ruby


Once Upon a Time don't belong to me if it did Red would be Belles beast

Christmas Present

"Belle are you in here?"

Ruby had come to the library per Belles request, she'd rushed over immediately. Inside was dark; the only light was from the moon shining through the window. "Belle where are you?" She starts walking around looking when she finally here's a voice,

"I'm up here"

Ruby smiles at the sound of her girlfriends voice and heads on up. Up at the top the area is illuminated by candlelight. Ruby raises an eyebrow quizzically, still trying to spot Belle. She doesn't have to wait long for her as she comes round the corner wearing a Santa babydoll looking shy.

"I was quite shocked we had a place the sold one of these and I was a bit embarrassed when I bought it but I think it was worth it; do you like it?"

Ruby looked at Belle with hungry eyes, licking her lips, desire.

"Very much so" Ruby replies nodding

Belle, picking up confidence walks over to Ruby and wraps her arms around her neck and leans up to her face stopping just before their lips touch and whispers against them,

"Good, this is you Christmas present"

Lips connect, starting of slowly before quickly heating up. Ruby has her hand on Belles hips and pulls her flush against her before wrapping her arms around Belles waist. She runs her tongue along the top of Belles lips begging for entry, Belle complies. Their tongues battle for dominance, sliding against each other.

Never breaking the kiss, Belles finger find their way to Ruby's shirt and starts undoing the buttons, when done she pushes the shirt off Ruby's shoulders leaving her in her black lace bra. Belle runs her hands up Ruby's toned stomach and up to her covered breasts cupping them, moving her thumbs in circles around her nipples making Ruby gasp into her mouth. She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead on Belles shoulder moaning at the pleasure while placing gentle kisses there.

Belle's caught off guard when Ruby pulls her by the waist over to the couch. Ruby sitting with Belle straddling her. They look into each other's eyes before leaning in and the two start kissing again. Ruby grabs the hem of the babydoll and pulls it down so Belles breast are free. She palms them gently massaging them. Belle breaks the kiss and moans in pleasure, Ruby starts placing kisses on Belles jaw down to her neck, she a kiss, then bites, marking her territory.

She continues the assault on Belles neck while she pinches Belle's nipples rolling them between her fingers feeling them harden. She can hear Belle moaning and panting in her ear. She removes her hands and places them on Belles hips and start kissing down her chest towards her breasts. Ruby takes one into her mouth sucking and licking around the nipple, Ruby lightly bites her nipple and smiles against Belles breast at how loud Belle's being. She stops and gives Belles other breast the same treatment.

While doing this she runs one hand on the inside of Belles thigh moving closer and closer to her centre, teasing her.

"Ruby...Plea …Please" Belle struggles to get out

Ruby stops what she's doing with Belles breast,

"Please what, what do you want?"

"Please I want you inside me, I want to feel you"

Ruby smiles, leans in and connects their lips once again. She moves her hand to Belles centre and feels how wet she is, she runs one finger up and down between her folds before entering her, Ruby smiles as Belle moans into her mouth. She moves her finger slowly a few times before adding another still moving at a slow pace, loving the way Belles hips move in rhythm with her fingers.

Belle breaks the kiss and throws her head back, moaning, her hand are grasped tightly in Ruby's hair. Ruby moves her mouth back down to Belles breast while her fingers pick up the pace. She moves her thumb to Belles clit flicking trying to bring Belle over the edge, her fingers stroking Belles inside, she curls her fingers, she can feel Belles walls tightening around her fingers.

Belle getting louder, can feel she's near finished before screaming out Ruby's name. Belle leans her head on Ruby's shoulder, coming down from her high. She feels Ruby remove her fingers from inside her. Belle looks up to see Ruby licking her fingers clean. When Ruby's done she looks down at Belle and smiles,

"Hi"

"Hi"

They sit staring at each other in a comfortable silence and Ruby leans down to give Belle a sweet kiss,

"I love you" Ruby whispers

"I love you too, but this night is far from over"

"Oh why's that?" Ruby asks

"Because we can continue this activity in the bedroom if you'd like?"

Ruby pretends to think about it, and then stands up quickly arms wrapped around Belle, who, in turn, wraps her legs around Ruby and squeals in delight as Ruby heads straight to the bedroom.


End file.
